Talk:Dessler's Battleship (Space Battleship Yamato II)
Same ship in Final Yamato? The ship appears to have been abandoned at the end Yamato II as Dessler is seen in a shuttle leaving it alone with the Yamato. Yet a ship similar to it is seen in Final Yamato, Did the EDF return it's wreckage to Dessler in thanks for attempting to help them, or did he like the design so much that he built a new one? -- Johnatha (talk) 14:34, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe the ship in Final Yamato isn't the same as the one in Yamato II. If that is the case, a new page for that ship is needed, and Franco (or someone else) should create a separate page for that one. However, it's still wrong to delete Gamilas from the affiliation line in the infobox. A ship doesn't have to be in the service of only one power at a time, even though ships usually are. It was obviously doing the business of both the White Comet Empire and Gamilas at the same time--carrying out missions and orders that benefited both. As far as I remember, Dessler was the one giving orders on the ship; he wasn't just repeating orders given to him by Zwordar or some other Comet Empire official. -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :: In that case maybe Gamilas Empire Remnants would be more apropriate, as at the end of "The New Voyage" Dessler tells Kodai that he plans to look for a new planet to rebuild his empire, which I saw as a statement of the Gamilas's Empire being disbanded, which you can't serve a nation that doesn't exist anymore. But the multible powers statement is a hard one to justify, as Dessler was basicly a glorified refugee at the start of Yamato II, Zwordar added him to his empires ranks as a commander of his forces in additon to the remnants of Gamilas. In addition even he himself stated his action in Yamato II weren't for the good of Gamilas, but for revenge against the Yamato. I won't change the article though lets avoid a edit war. Johnatha (talk) 19:21, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :::If the Gamilas were officially added to Zwordar's ranks, then okay, you've convinced me. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:03, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Query Since I managed to upload a shot of Dessler's battleship from Final, ''should someone make a separate page for it, or should it be integrated into this article? Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 12:40, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Make it part of this article. I believe it's the same ship. It was heavily damaged late in ''Yamato II but not destroyed (and therefore out of commission during New Voyage), and I don't remember it being destroyed later on. If my memory is wrong and there is a clear reference to it being destroyed, only then should a new page be created. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:24, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :I see. But Dessler saying that the battleship in Final ''having a "Hyper-Dessler Cannon" makes me think that the two ships are separate. Then again, he might have refitted the old one. Franco.carmona.106 (talk) 04:15, March 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I would agree with the seperate ship theory, since the Gamilas fleet in New Voyage didn't seem to have a repair ship nor does the ''Yamato II vessel appear in the Galmania Fleet in Yamato III(A ship of similair design does however appear, though this vessel's bow is a different shap and it has wings on the bottom). But maybe the EDF gave him his former ship back to him in thanks for attempting to save Earth, or simply he liked the class better than his Yamato III ''ship, and had a replacement made. Johnatha (talk) 05:05, March 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Don't speculate or imagine--just go with ''available information. In the last shot of it in Yamato II the vessel is heavily damaged, but that is all. There was no clear reference to the ship being destroyed or scuttled, and it looks very similar to the one in Yamato II. It may be that Gamilas repair facilities are insufficient, but that is just a hypothesis, not something that is unambiguously backed up by a source. Until you can cite an official source that states otherwise, go with the simpler explanation, that the ship was repaired and modified from its original design. However, it would be okay to include a note section at the bottom of the article about this question. -- BlueResistance (talk) 03:15, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see, however it is worth noting that Final Yamato has quite a few inconsistancies with the plot (like taking place in 2203, when Yamato III takes place 2205), so maybe the ship Dessler was using was meant to be the Yamato III ship. Hovever since the ship did appear, but the previous one was left disabled and abbandoned in the solar system. I still believe the two are seperate, unless the ship was recovered during the month between Yamato II and the'' New Voyage, as there is no mention of Gamilas/Galamanian activity near Earth until halfway throught ''Yamato III (and the Solar System was also conquered by the Dark Empire during Be Forever Yamato and they would have certainly destroyed any Gamilas ships near Earth), and it would seem unlikly for a Galamanian ship to have recovered the ship in that time as Earth was at war with the Galmanians. This would however leave open the possibility that the old ship was repaired in the time during or between Yamato III, ''and ''Final Yamato if the wreckage was returned to Dessler.Johnatha (talk) 14:39, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Logical possibilities are fine and are worth sharing, but without clear and unambiguous evidence from an episode or other official source, they don't rise to the level of fact. A detailed note at the bottom of this article about the possibility of the post-''Yamato II'' vessel being a different ship is appropriate. Look at our earlier discussion about the English translation of Dessler's dialog in "Wish Upon a Star" and the Notes and References section of the Analyzer (2199) page for examples. -- BlueResistance (talk) 19:24, March 28, 2015 (UTC)